Nande Mo Nai (Continuación BoKura)
by TajimaLy
Summary: Continuación


El verano había terminado, y las vacaciones también. Se debía volver al colegio, al trabajo y a las demás ocupaciones de la rutina diaria  
Era otro año y un nuevo curso empezaba en el instituto Konoha, Butsama Senju había dejado a sus dos hijos en el colegio, al entrar, no tardo mucho para que Hashirama se fuera por ahí junto con los del consejo estudiantil había mucho que hacer ahora que los nuevo estudiantes entraría a clases y su hermano menor no quería involucrase en eso.

— ¡Hey Tobirama!— Minato le saludo detrás de el — ¿Qué al tus vacaciones? — con su amable sonrisa que le caracterizaba

—Bien Minato bien, — sonriendo de lado

—Me alegro. Este año parece que hay mas estudiantes que la el semestre pasa... ¿Eh? ¿Oye Ya lo notaste?

— ¿Notar qué?

—Aquel sujeto de allá. Tiene mucho parecido a Madara-san solo que… quizá es más joven

Tobirama desvió la mirada hacia donde Minato decía estaba alguien similar a Madara, llevándose una gran supresa. Sus orbes color miel se abriendo ampliamente, sintiendo su corazón detenerse por unos segundos encendiéndose una desagradable sensación el pecho, deseando no haber vuelto a esa escuela, los ojos del chico y los de Tobirama se encontraron, aquella persona dirigió una sonrisa amable pero teñida de algo que el peliplata no entendía

— ¿Tobirama!? ¿Tobirama-san? — El albino se alejo del lugar seguido de Minato, quien en su rostro se marco la preocupación. Sentía que si continuaba mas ahí, iría y molería a golpes a esa persona. Llegaron hasta un corredor en donde Minato al fin pudo detenerlo

— ¿Tobirama esta bien? —

— ¡No! Déjame solo— en sus ojos se veía arde una inmensa furia que parecía no poder ser detenida por nada ni nadie

—Esta bien…—el chico rubio le dejo, aunque temeroso de lo que el albino pudiese hacer en esas condiciones

Sintiendo que sus ganas de golpear a ese sujeto aumentaban, nada pudo borrar la imagen del aquel chico y menos ahora que el estaba ahí, todo volvió a su cabeza, el dolor, la decepción el odio y el rencor que se fomentó en su corazón volvió con la simple sonrisa de aquel. Maldijo para sus adentros, le dolía el darse cuenta de que aún después de todo lo quería, ¿Cómo era posible? dio un golpe a la pared tensando la mandíbula para ahogar un sollozo que amenazaba con salir, las maldiciones continuaban siendo internas, casi llegando al punto de odiarse así mismo, no comprendía por que le ama aun, aún después de todo.

—Tobirama —

—Madara…—

— ¿Qué tal tu verano?

—Hmm' bien. ¿No deberías estar en eso del comité y así?

—Así es, pero ayudo a un compañero más. Él es nuevo, y además es un buen amigo mío

—Que bie —Debo irme

— ¿Qué pasó con la sonrisa que tenías formada en tus labios? —mientras sostenía su codo en su mano y su largo dedo índice cruzaba su boca

El albino simplemente le sonrío sarcástico al azabache, dándole la espalda camino hacia cualquier lugar que fuera, menos en donde hubiera un Uchiha  
El día estaba pasando y Tobirama evitaba a toda costa toparse con Madara, por unos momentos olvidaba la imagen con la que se encontró en su primer día y reprimiéndose cuanto podía. Para el final del día, había podido sobrevivir sin haberle visto nuevamente, mucho menos a Madara, el sólo recordar sentirle cercas le provocaba una sensación incomoda no peor a la que sintió por la mañana

— Hashirama ven —

— Auch, Tobirama ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me jalas de esa manera? Oye... estás más pálido de lo normal, ¿qué pasa? —

— Y-yo... Hashirama... está aquí...

— ¿Qué?— mirando lo lívido que su hermano se veía, se dio cuenta de quien hablaba — ¿Hablas en cerio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Lo vi al llegar hoy... —

xxx

— Tobirama... ¿Está todo bien? — Nuevamente, su madre se preocupaba por el estado de su hijo, verle callado y distraído, algunas veces le extrañaba demasiado

— ¿Eh? Si madre, —

— Lo que pasa es que Tobirama¡AA!... ¡Auch! — el codo de su hermano, logró golpearle con fuerza en la costilla

— ¿Tobirama que, Hashirama? —

Siendo más que fulminado por le gélida mirada del menor Senju, Hashirama dudó en retomar su palabra — N-nada Madre... — Quedando así callado, hasta llegar a su casa, donde fue jaloneado hasta la habitación del peligris

— ¿¡Pero qué crees que haces Hashirama Senju!? ¿Qué acaso ya no recuerdas que mis padres no sabían sobre eso?

— ¡P-perdona ya! lo olvide, —

Mirándole con los ojos entornados, soltó un suspiro a veces su hermano eran tan tonto. Lo único que tenia, era que aun así él le apoyaba cual nadie.

Por la mañana al día siguiente en el colegio, el albino, no podía dejar de sentir una inquietud, no podía encontrar la paz de ninguna manera, ¿Lo vería de nuevo? ¿Qué pasaría si así era? Para su alivio y tranquilidad no, no lo encontró de nuevo, diciéndose a si mismo que solo era una visión del él, eso le daría algo de confort.

La semana había pasado, y para el celebrar el inicio de clases, el comité de estudiantes planeaba dar una fiesta para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso

— Vamos Tobirama, si tú no vas papá no me dejará ir, además de que el auto no piensa prestármelo ni hasta cuando termine la universidad

— Tú tienes la culpa, por chocar su antiguo auto, además, sabes que nada de eso no es de mi interés, tan tonto y estúpido

— No seas aburrido Tobi, ¡Vayamos! Oh, usted también están invitados — sonrío carismático y eufórico como solo él, hacia los amigos de su hermano

— Gracias Hashirama-san — Minato, sonrío agradeciendo al hermano mayor del peliplata, junto con Kushina y Kakashi — Vamos Tobi-san será... divertido,

— No lo sé... Itachi ¿iras?—

— A lo mejor, Madara ya nos ha invitado y creo Sasuke quedrá ir—

— Vamos Tobi, ya tus amigos irán, así convencerás a papa, esta bien Vamos

— Ya Hashirama, te diré en casa

xxx

Esperando al pie de las de las escaleras, Hashirama vestía una elegante camisa de vestir negra a rayas, y unos vaqueros oscuros que no le quedaban nada mal

— Tobirama ira contigo ¿cierto?

— Sí papá...

— Bien, Hashirama en cuanto seas responsable de nuevo te daré libertad nuevamente

— ¡P-pero si soy responsable padre!

— Ya he dicho.

Resoplando, sabia que nadie podía ganarle a su padre en cuanto a decisiones — ¡Tobirama date prisa quieres!

Usando una camisa blanca de lino, y unos vaqueros azules, Tobirama terminaba de arreglarse, ciertamente no se veía nada mal, cualquiera podría decirlo. Al terminar de colocarse unos vans(? color guinda, estaba listo. sólo que le gustaba hacer enojar a su hermano se lo merecía de ratos — Ya ya, por Dios Hashirama que impaciencia la tuya,—

— Tobirama, responsabilidad, te encargo a tu hermano y por favor no lleguen tarde—

— Claro papá— Tomando las llaves, se dirigió a la puerta donde su hermano esperaba con impaciencia. Al salir, trato de arrebatarle las llaves a su hermano, siendo nula su acción

— Ni lo pienses, después de la vez anterior no te tengo confianza

— ¿Y tienes que repetírmelo a cada rato?

— sí

Al llegar al lugar había ya muchas personas, el lugar realmente estaba lleno, muchos se acervan a Hashirama, y a su hermano

— ¡Madara! — el castaño saludó a su amigo con su euforia de siempre

— Hashirama, Tobirama, que bueno que has decidido venir, tomen, adentro hay más

Hashirama no tardó mucho en darle un trago a la bebida que el azabache acababa de darle, para después pedirle más — ¿Solo esto?

— Parece como si no me conocieras Hashirama grandísimo idiota, lo demás esta adentro, — sonría negando ante las peticiones de su amigo,

— Iré a buscar a Minato, — Lo que menos quería era quedarse a solas con el Uchiha

— Tobirama espero podamos beber algo más tarde

— A sí Madara...

Durante el transcurso de la noche, no se había encontrado al Uchiha, siendo un gran alivio; la estaba pasando bien con Minato Kakashi e incluso con Itachi, de ratos su hermano menor se les incluía pero después se daba cuenta de que ya no estaba. Había mucha gente del instituto, incluso jóvenes maestros que tenía una gran relación con los alumnos, Transcurrida la noche, cada vez había más personas y a la vez menos, el menor de los Senju había perdido todo rastro de su hermano pero sabia que no podía irse sin él, ya solo había quedado con Itachi, quién no era tan serio como el creía, o a lo mejor eran los tragos de más pero, empezaba a caerle muy bien. Lo malo fue, que chico azabache más grande insistía en que bebería algo con él. Por último, decido.

— No te sucederían nada si aceptabas—

— Madara — Negó con notoria molestia mientras se apoyaba en el balcón de mármol, la vista desde ahí era interesante,

— Sabes, creo debo disculparme por lo que sucedió hace tiempo — se acerco al peliplata, rozando inconscientemente su cuerpo con el del él

— Madara, yo ya he olvidado eso, dejémoslos quiere— dando un gran trago a su bebida, que no era más que agua bozz con ron, pero esa cosa le encantaba.

— Tienes razón — besándolo en la mejilla, muy cercas de sus labios, el azabache quedo frente el albino, quien le miraba sin una expresión en especifico — Tobirama...— fue lo único que dijo para terminar besando al menor. Con algo de miedo el Senju correspondió aquél beso con una cierta necesidad, extrañándole pero no incomodándole a Madara quién intensifico el beso y lo hizo más apasionado. El momento paso y ambos se retiraron a falta de oxigeno

— ¡Madara!— tras haber terminado, fue cuando reaccionó — L-o siento pero no

— Tobi... Dejémoslo, te traeré un poco mas — sin saber el por qué Madara le dejó en el lugar, viéndole de espaldas solamente

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué? negó mientras borraba desagradables ideas de su mente, lo único que pensó fue en los efectos de alcohol y que quería irse ya, no podía lidiar más con estas personas, estaba decidió por irse, que su hermano se las arreglaría solo, pero no lo logró…  
Bastaron tre segundos, intentar y no voltear, quién diria que colapsaria tras ello... terminando...

— Hola, Tobirama... ha pasado un tiempo ya. —

Escucho aquél llamado; las sangre bombeo rápido y logro escucharla en sus odios, concia aquella voz;Esa voz tan suave, pero que resonó tan claramente... sabia de quien se trataba. Sabia que no era el alcohol, esta vez era real él, estaba ahí y el huir era inevitable, todo volvía todo nuevamente, estaba presente, incluso su amor había vuelto pero esta vez estaba antes el rencor y aborrecimiento todo con lo que se podría odiar a una persona junto dentro de una, y no quería cambiarlo por nada.

— Izuna, sí ha pasado un tiempo

_**-**_  
_**Ha pasado un tiempo ''I know I KNOW!''**_

_**pero éste fic se me había perdido y sólo tenía el storiboar(?) todo un rollo**_

_**espero estuviera muy bien c:**_

_**les agradeeszo el leerlo, y dejar algun review sobre todo lo que piensen**_

_**Ya estaré más activo~ -p*tavida- n_n/ deseenme la inspiración**_

_**Bye tatitos3**_

**_[Atuendos: imanager/image_manager_ ?imageid=3210851 Hairamas_**

**_ imanager/image_manager_ ?imageid=3210853 Tobirama _**

**_Cuando me pidieron vestirme así (': de ahí _**

**_la inspiració ;3; (?)]_**


End file.
